


Cultural Differences

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlette(more like a drabble) in which there are there are some cultural differences and eye-opening discussions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Probably pre-Qui/Obi but possibly current Qui/Obi… decide for yourself
> 
> Warnings: underage/chan
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I were GL and could get money for this, but I’m not and he wouldn’t condone the use of his Jedi like this, and no one pays me for it

            Qui-Gon kept a tight grasp on his padawan’s shoulder as he steered him out of the banquet hall and through the hallways. “What did you mean by that, Master?” the young padawan learner asked, looking up at his master as he was pushed down the hallway.

            “Pay it no mind and drive it from your memory,” Qui-Gon replied, trying to calm himself properly in the process. He knew he should not have said it, but he would not take it back, either.

            “May we speak of what was happening in there, then?” Obi-Wan asked, quickening his steps to match his Master’s fast and larger strides. He nearly had to take two steps for each of his master’s. “It looked like fun, did it not?”

            Qui-Gon closed his eyes, hoping to the force that he could remain calm as he spoke to Obi-Wan about this later. In their quarters. When they were quite alone and shielded by the force. After the corruption of his young padawan’s mind, the last thing he needed was to offend the people of this planet by insulting their customs. “Perhaps, Obi-Wan. We will discuss it later.”

            Obi-Wan’s eyes brightened considerably and the normal soft smile on his face turned to a wide grin. “Oh, Master! Do you really think so? Do you really mean that?”

            Qui-Gon stopped short, his hand still clamped on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, making him stop abruptly as well. Apparently his padawan had been more influenced already than he’d thought and a portion of the discussion could wait no longer. “Padawan, as I’ve explained to you in multiple lessons, some cultures havemuch different sorts of traditions than others. And what might be right to one would not be acceptable in another.” He sighed, not quite sure where to go from here. “In this case—”

            Obi-Wan shook his head, his short padawan braid dancing about against his ear as he did so. “No, Master. You do not need to explain that again. I do understand. On this planet, it’s perfectly acceptable to bind boys and lash them in the great hall, whereas on Coruscant that sort of thing is done privately. I understand there is a difference in the culture’s public acceptance of the act.”

            Staring down at his young padawan, Qui-Gon was momentarily speechless. What was happening just down the hall, what their hosts had called after dinner entertainment, had been nothing more than an exhibition of underage bondage and domination. Certainly not what passed for acceptable on Coruscant in public or private. Some of the boys had been years younger than his padawan,and all else aside Qui-Gon felt that alone had not been acceptable for Obi-Wan to watch.

            “It’s all right, Master. I do understand,” Obi-Wan repeated. “I just had no idea you favored that type of lovemaking. Of course I should have guessed considering some of the toys you keep beneath your bed but I never thought of you as someone who would call it fun. If I’d only known sooner, Master, I could have brought the restraints and implements I have at home along with me and we could have really showed our hosts how it is done.” He grinned again, and Qui-Gon noticed a bulge in the young boy’s leggings.

            Qui-Gon coughed back his surprise, trying not to show any sort of emotion to his padawan whatsoever. They would, certainly, need to have a discussion about this. And now Qui-Gon wished he had insisted they have it in their quarters, not the open corridor. He closed his eyes and spoke under his breath again.

            Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side slightly. “There it is again. Master, I am afraid I don’t understand what you mean. What’s this about a pointy-eared green midget you wish to give a piece of your mind?”

            With a sigh, Qui-Gon released his hold on the young boy’s shoulder, feeling that such physical intimacy would only make things worse at this point. “Master Yoda told me that this mission would be an eye-opening experience,” he replied, speaking coldly. Sometimes Master Yoda was much too wise and knowledgeable for his own good. And sometimes he had a sense of humor to rival that. “Come, Padawan,” he started off again towards their quarters.

            Obi-Wan glanced back down the hall, towards the banquet hall where the lights were still off and the sound of light lashings could still be detected by his Jedi senses. “Couldn’t we just watch a few minutes more?” Obi-Wan asked. “We would not wish to offend our hosts.”

            Whether Qui-Gon was too far ahead to hear him, or whether the Jedi Master was simply ignoring him so he was not forced to answer, was difficult to tell. Obi-Wan nodded and hurried up after him, muttering to himself, “Master probably just can’t wait to talk more about this in private. Cultural differences are difficult to get around at his age.” Quickly he caught up with his master as they hurried towards their room.


End file.
